


Paradise in Hell

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Race, Threesome - M/M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Bluekaniner and BatChain.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paradise in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluekaniner and BatChain.

Robbie was having trouble sleeping. A constant voice was luring him. All the weird things with the car don’t give his head a break. He didn’t have time for this shit; he had his job, school and brother to take care of. No time for an exorcism right now or being sick.

Robbie gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen, carefully such as to not wake up Gabe, and pours himself a glass of milk. When he turns around, a tall man all in red is looking at him. He doesn’t say anything, and Robbie notices he’s good looking. Robbie looks around in confusion. The mysterious man swiftly moves behind the young man and puts his lips near his ear, making a chill go down Robbie’s spine. 

— I am Mephisto. I’ve been watching you for a long time now. You are quite a good boy for a Ghost Rider. 

— The Ghost Rider? What are you talking about? 

— Later. I have something to propose you. A race against the other Ghost Rider. The winner gains a wish and a more… special gift from me. 

— A wish? From you? Fuck you; I’m not giving you my soul Satan! 

— Your soul is already taken if you’re the Ghost Rider, so the wish is free. 

— Any wish? 

— Any wish. 

— Ok. What about the other prize? 

— Win and you’ll see. Meet the other Ghost Rider at the entrance of the Avenger Tower. 

— What! But that’s in New York, and we’re in fucking Los Angeles! 

— Do not underestimate me rider! 

Mephisto disappears while Robbie blinks. It made the young man question his choice of accepting the challenge. Well he had accepted to bond with Eli, but this was Satan, so if he lost, that could end up really bad.

Robbie snuck out of the house and got on his possessed black car, taking it on a short length before noticing a path of light. He drove in it at full speed and ended up in Hell’s Kitchen. 

\--------------- 

Arriving to the Avengers tower he noticed Doctor Strange and Iron Man floating and saw the other Ghost Rider. He was on his motorbike, making it roar, flaming head, leather jacket, chains around the torso looking Robbie with an amusing look.  
Reyes made his car roar and Blaze responded. They quietly and nervously waited to the light to turn green.  
The light turned green, in the bat of an eye, the vehicles were already at the end of the road. Their motors could be heard from miles away, the flames leaving mark behind them. 

The two ghost riders were passing in the street at surreal speed, tossing aside the cars in their way. Reyes was rolling besides the bike of his rival. 

— The name’s Johnny Blaze. You? 

— Robbie Reyes. 

Robbie sees the bridge up ahead and speeds toward it. Blaze uses the side of the bridge, going up so the momentum makes him fly in the air. Johnny uses his chains to cling at building and swing until he was on, ahead of Reyes.

Robbie searches something that could help him. God he didn’t wanted to lose. It was freaking Mephisto for God’s sake, plus the wish! 

He sees a building with a leaning statue, he rolls on it, hoping the car won’t get stuck. It doesn’t, he flies in the air, landing horizontally on the building, he rolls on it, praising the anti-gravity feature of the possessed car. He boosts the car to his fastest and the momentum makes him fly horizontally. When Robbie is near the roof of other building, he maneuvers the vehicle so it lands on them and rolls the fastest he can.

Only, Robbie doesn’t know where the race finishes. Wwhere should he go? He rolls on a roof right now, having the advantage since he doesn’t have to make turns compared to Blaze, but still, is he in the right direction?

He continues to drive and sometimes look in his mirror to see if the other Ghost Rider was following him. 

He sees the Avengers in the streets and Hulk jumping on the roof. They may have done some damage. Reyes makes his car roll and fall in the streets again to dodge the Hulk. 

Robbie sees the other Ghost Rider behind him, he also sees him grabbing his chains and making them rotate in the air. The Californian makes a turn, but it tackles a truck and makes him deviate off his course a little. Johnny outstrips him a bit, but the Avengers interfere with the Ghost Riders. Thor and Iron Man jump on Blaze while the Hulk takes Reyes.   
Robbie manages to tackle one the leg of the green beast, making it fall on the ground with a shout of rage, he sighs with relief as he continue, but two people jump on the car and try to open the door. He stops abruptly and sees in the mirror they have fallen, only to see the Hulk smashing the car against a wall. The blow makes Robbie dizzy, even with his super human strength, but he makes the tires turn on the bare skin of the green colossus. It burns and the Hulk lets go.

The Californian doesn’t know where Johnny is, but he continues to drive, trying his best to dodge the cars. He noticed the cars around him beginning to float and hears a motor behind him, it’s Blaze and sees above him the Doctor Strange saying spells as the cars lift in the air to let the two of them race without accidents. 

The two Ghost Riders arrive at end of the city and Reyes sees a red glowing light. Approaching the light fast, he notices it’s a gate leading to what seems to be Hell. He turns abruptly and tackles Johnny who has begun to smash his car with his chains. They make their vehicles turn and almost make a barrel roll as they try to push the other off the road. Unfortunately, they do, on the road and past the gate.  
   
Blaze manages to grips his chains on the car in a way so he is projected in the air before Reyes’s car rolls on his roof. But, in hell, nothing is certain, as his tire hits the ground, it collapses. Johnny gasps and dodges it, but falls on the side to escape imminent death.  
Robbie sees the crevasse and as his car rolls on its tires again, he drives and turns, boosts and is way ahead of the original Ghost Rider. Suddenly his car is stopped. The Californian looks around and sees Mephisto, clapping his hands. 

— Congratulations, Robbie Reyes. You have won. 

— Really…? Good. 

— What shall be your wish? Asks Mephisto. 

— I want Gabe to be able to walk. 

— What a noble wish. It is done. 

— Good, can I go now? 

—Aren’t you curious for the other prize? 

— Oh yeah… What is it? 

The Californian sees Johnny Blaze being dragged off near them, attached to a pillar with his own chain and insulting the minions chaining him. 

— Come closer, Ghost Rider. Said Mephisto. 

Robbie hesitated, but complied, approaching the evil being carefully. The prince of hell takes him by the collar and brings him closer. He removed the Californian’s helmet and approaches his face to the Rider’s. 

— I will make you live a paradise in hell. Said Mephisto. 

— How? 

— Let’s keep the surprise. 

— Well I would like to know what’s going to happen first. 

The prince of hell puts his hand behind Robbie’s head and kisses him. It surprises Robbie, in fact he is flabbergasted. He doesn’t know how to react, but he notices that he responds to the kiss. Well it’s a really nice kiss. Wait it’s the devil, he can’t just go like that. If he goes too far, he could get fucked by the devil and maybe fall pregnant with… Robbie’s thoughts are interrupted when Mephisto slips his tongue inside his mouth. The prince of hell’s hands wrap around him. Reyes almost feels dizzy as he feels really hot. A shivers runs through his body, his skin becomes aware of all the touches and Mephisto grins. Robbie tries to break the kiss but the demon doesn’t seem okay with this. 

— What troubles you Rider? Asks Mephisto. 

— Well first you’re the devil, second I don’t swing that way and third I don’t like having an audience like that. Answers Robbie. 

The minions were all looking, creaking and occasionally screeching and Johnny Blaze was attached to his pillar, snarling. The prince of hell kisses the Californian again and Reyes breathes heavy as the kiss intensifies. Mephisto nibbles on the Californian’s neck and lifts him to lay him on the ground.   
God, Reyes doesn’t know how to react, well it’s nice, but IT’S SATAN. So he stays on his guard and the demon licks his collar bone.   
Mephisto grins and puts his hands on the Californian’s belt. Robbie jumps and becomes really nervous. 

— You’re not going to be in 7th heaven with just a kiss Reyes. Said the demon in a soft purr. 

Mephisto opens the zipper and Robbie instinctively kicks but become rigid as the demon takes him in his mouth. He puts his hands on his face with a myriad of curses. It’s good, well it’s a demon that can do basically any… A swirl of tongue makes Reyes’s brain fog and he bites his lips and muffles his moan. The demon puts his hand on the base and sucks, rubbing the place just between the cock and the balls.  
The Californian breathes heavy, oh that marvelous tongue working so well. He gasps, the tip of his cock deep in the demon throat, swirling his tongue around the base. Robbie tries to not move his hips, but oh god it’s good. He begins to have difficulties retaining his gasps and moans. Mephisto licks his length and strokes him with a devilish grin. He twists his hand and Reyes’s hips jerks. He puts his cock in mouth and sucks, rubbing softly his sharp teeth on it, just to mix pain and pleasure a bit. 

The Californian makes strangled whines. He’s on the verge of coming, the prince of hell presses his tongue on his slit, before licking hard and swirling around the tip. He earns a loud moan and he deep throats the new Ghost Rider.  
Robbie almost comes, but the prince of hell stops, only stroking with a maddening slowness. Robbie bucks up his hips trying to get friction to release, but the demon doesn’t let him. 

— So impatient. 

Mephisto straddles the Californian and kisses him. Oh, he’s not getting fucked by Satan, he’s going to fuck Satan, and that gives a rush of adrenaline to Robbie. He puts his hands on the devil’s hips and bites his lips. It made Mephisto chuckle and give a dirty look to Blaze who had a thunderous scowl.  
   
Reyes shouts out of pleasure when the demon impales himself. He didn’t want to be that loud, but for fucks sake, he’s so tight. Robbie doesn’t know how he didn’t come right away, but he gasps and bucks his hips; clutching his fingers on Mephisto’s hips and closing his eyes to concentrate on not coming, even with the slow pace from Mephisto.

The demon has the form of a beautiful man, only keeping a feint red skin and he sinks and lifts his hips in graceful way, contracting just at the right moment to earn the loudest gasps and moans from the new Ghost Rider.  
Robbie curses and thrusts in Mephisto with all the length of his dick before spilling inside, and the Californian make a shriek of pleasure as he feel the inside vibrate along with his orgasm. His reflex makes him hug the demon tightly and Mephisto kisses him to accompany his climax. 

When the prince of hell removes himself, Reyes pants, still shaking from his most intense orgasm. 

— There, there, Mister Blaze, don’t be so jealous. He earned it. Said the demon.

Johnny looks away. 

— You think I’m going to let you off the hook that easily? You lost. You’ll receive a prize of your own. 

The blond looks at the demon with a mix of fear and apprehension.  
When the Californian manages to sit up and zips his pants, he wasn’t expecting to see Mephisto slamming into Blaze’s ass, who had a face of agonizing pleasure, gasping and squeaking, bending over his motorbike...

Johnny was biting his wrist to stops the noises as he sees his rival looking at them. The demon was thrusting hard, sometimes making his victim hiss with pain or give a strangled moan of pleasure. The slams from Mephisto almost make the blond falls over along with the vehicle if it wasn’t from the tight grip of the demon. Johnny shouts out of pain because the thrust angle itself was too much, but moans and spills on his black leather jacket as the demon’s cock slams on his prostate directly. 

— I didn’t allow you to come, Rider. Reyes. 

— …… Hum yeah? Answered the Californian. 

— Whip him with your chains. 

— What?! 

— The loser is going to suffer. Do not worry; your prize isn’t over yet. Answered the prince of hell. 

— No. I want to go now. Said Robbie. 

— Really? Well, I recall you liked your session with me. I could make you live it again. Said the demon. 

— … But I don’t want to whip him. And no, I want to see my brother. 

— So protective. I know you want it Ghost Rider. Do you have any proof that Mister Blaze does not like pain? 

— No. 

— You’re no fun. 

— I know. 

— Are you sure? 

Oh the prince of hell and his questions to create doubt. Yes Robbie wanted it, it was really good, but he didn’t want to hit the blond. Johnny has been attached to pillar again. He was put in his clothes and looking at Robbie, awaiting his decision. 

— You are really no fun. Such a good boy Robbie Reyes. Said Mephisto. 

The minions of the prince of hell put the blond on his knees, back to the demon that had a whip in his hand. His leather jacket disappeared and Johnny shuddered. The Californian jumps when the demon hits the bare skin with his whip, with a loud rapping sound. 

Reyes doesn’t really move. He wants to go, but he wants to stay. Well he should it’s the devil, and he’s still in hell.  
   
After having whipped Blaze until all of his back was red and drops of blood was running on it, Mephisto stops and makes the Ghost Rider turns himself to Robbie. Blaze puts his hand on the Californian’s belt and Reyes blushes. How could he feel aroused again? And yet, when his zipper and the boxers got pulled down, his erection was jutting. The blond takes him in his mouth, licking all the length and fully swallowing it.  
Robbie lets out a moan of pleasure. He feels his pants go down and Mephisto start to nibble and suck his neck behind him. 

Reyes doesn’t even have the time to protest that feeling as something penetrates him. His strangled shout passes from pain to pleasure in a matter of second. Never in his life could he have come so fast. He was being sucked while his prostate was being stabbed in each thrust. Robbie moans and tries to muffle his gasps. It was jolt after jolt of pleasure.  
   
The Californian finally spills inside Johnny’s mouth with a strangled cry. Mephisto let him slump on the ground. He doesn’t want to move, not yet, maybe not ever, but Gabe.   
Robbie closes his eyes and breathes. 

— Congratulations Ghost Rider. He hears the demon. 

He feels a cold breeze. Reyes opens his eyes; he’s outside hell, beside his car, on the highway to New York. Blaze is sitting on his motorbike. 

— You knew what was going to happen to the loser, didn’t you? 

— Yep. Said Johnny. 

— Damn… 

— Yep. 

— Well, hum, cool to have met you. 

— Next time we meet, I want revenge. Mephisto not included. 

— Works for me. 

\--------------- 

Robbie enters his house and prepares his stuff for school. He went to wake up his brother. Gabe was standing on his feet in front of the mirror. He jumps and dances for a long moment, running around his bed.  
He lifts his head and Robbie sees the most heartwarming smile of happiness.


End file.
